Talk:Shinobi
quit changing it, the picture is newer so I think it is going to be more accurate. Drigle 17:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Those totally aren't katana, they're hook swords. Yes, they are traditional weaponry from ancient China, but that doesn't mean that it's a katana. Kryiptuun 13:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Um... First its not china, its japan and second, really only samurai used the katana real ninjas didnt 14:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an idiot, I know that katanas are from Japan. Hook swords are from China. But the page says that the Shinobi uses katana, which it doesn't. I was just wondering. Kryiptuun 18:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The game files say its a katana Actually they didn't use katanas the used miniature knives. Because they could hide them. Only samurai were allowed to sword in their towns. Panosls 18:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm i found something in locale that says: shadow blade: %(DamageCombo) 1+2+1 %(ChargeUp)Turn Life into a small amount of Imagination for your team Shadow Blade 1 drigle 13:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's like any other paradox weapon. Flex217 13:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) My changes Why do you keep getting rid of my changes? Aren't they good? I thought knowledge was good! Dark Lightning Rank 1: 2 %(Description)Strikes enemeis around you with lightning Dark Lightning Rank 2: 4 %(Description)Strikes enemeis around you with lightning Dark Lightning Rank 3: 6 %(Description)Strikes enemeis around you with lightning Shinobi Rush Rank 2: 3 %(Description)Rushes an enemy and strikes all enemies nearby at the end of the rush Shinobi Rush Rank 3: 5 %(Description)Rushes an enemy and strikes all enemies nearby at the end of the rush Shurikan Barrage Rank 1: Leap into the air and throw a barrage of shuriken in all directions Shurikan Barrage Rank 2: Leap into the air and throw a barrage of shuriken in all directions Shurikan Barrage Rank 3: Leap into the air and throw a barrage of shuriken in all directions -Paradox Shinobi Gear- Shadow Blade Rank 1: 1+2+1 %(ChargeUp)Turn Life into a small amount of Imagination for your team Shadow Blade Rank 2: 2+3+2 %(ChargeUp)Turn Life into a small amount of Imagination for your team – charge longer for more Imagination Shadow Blade Rank 3: 3+3+3 %(ChargeUp)Turn Life into a small amount of Imagination for your team – charge longer for more Imagination. Shadow Blades Note that Shadow Blades is the name of the skill of the Shinobi Weapon. Just like the Sorcerer Wand's skill is called Wand Mastery and the Summoner Staff's skill is called Gnarled Staff. Shadow Blades Note that Shadow Blades is the name of the skill of the Shinobi Weapon. Just like the Sorcerer Wand's skill is called Wand Mastery and the Summoner Staff's skill is called Gnarled Staff. Vangronder 15:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can we stop it now? Can the constant undo-ing be stopped now? My inbox is getting filled with constant changes being made to Space Ranger and Shinobi, oh, and btw: I prefer ToaCodyNuva's pictures on the pages. Vangronder 21:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :If your inbox is getting filled, that's a problem only you can resolve by either changing your email settings under "my preferences" or by un-following the page. And an example I keep bringing up as to why we should not have a photoshopped Shinobi image is this image of ED-902; it's got similar intentions to Sherman's Shinobi picture, but it does not belong on ED-902's page because it is a manipulated image of a Stromling Mech Invader. Plus, his face is noticeably white on the right side, and what yellow there is looks washed-out and pale, which makes it look bad in my opinion. --PeabodySam 23:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) WANTED Zoomed-in screenshot of a Valiant Shinobi! Preferred title for screenshot "Valiant Shinobi". See for an example: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Classic_Shinobi.png Vangronder 18:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC)